While the present invention is often described herein with reference to a slip cover for use with a standard chair, an application to which the present invention is advantageously suited, it will be readily apparent that the present invention is not limited to that application and can be employed with chairs with a wide variety of dimensions and styles.
With respect to chairs for use with large banquet halls or large parties, a fundamental problem is present throughout the industry. Due to the large number of chairs associated with these venues or events, owners typically desire chairs that are uniform in design and can be quickly and easily stacked for storage, set-up or take-down, and transportation between the storage location and the venue. However, because of these requirements, the resulting chairs are typically barely, if at all, padded, and are rarely aesthetically pleasing.
One way to make the chairs more pleasing is to use a slip cover for each chair. There are a variety of slip covers for covering chairs that are commercially available in the marketplace. However, few, if any, of these slip covers include a padded section. Instead, these covers are used solely for aesthetics and rely on any padding that is integral with the existing chair to provide comfort for any potential user.
Moreover, these slip covers typically involve complicated, time-consuming arrangements to connect them to the chairs, such as tying strings around each leg and the back of the chair. This is not desirable because, as stated above, the ability to rapidly set-up and remove these chairs is important to the owners and/or service providers.
The foregoing indicates that there is a significant market potential for the use of slip covers with chairs that are able to be easily and rapidly set-up, taken down and/or stored, but also results in a padded chair that is aesthetically pleasing.